An evening with the Burkhardts
by grimmswan
Summary: A one shot in the life of Nick and Adalind's little family. Mostly fluffy. Set after all the drama has been resolved and Nick and Adalind are married.


Adalind entered home with a groan of relief.

"Mommy, your home!" Diana shouted with joy. Running to her mother and wrapping her arms around her.

"Hi honey" Adalind hugged her daughter back.

"My turn." Nick said, coming up and pulling his wife into his arms. Adalind practically melted as Nick welcomed her home.

"Sorry I'm home so late. Those eisbiber can talk for hours about everything but the topic thier supposed to."

Adalind had been hired by some members of the eisbiber community to aid them in some legal work. Though the hexenbiest was happy to do it, they ended up taking more of her time than she planned.

Nick guided Adalind to the couch, pulled her feet onto his lap, slid off her shoes, and started massaging her feet.

"Oh, Nick. As good as that feels, I need to start dinner. You guys must be starving."

"Adalind, take a deep breathe."

She did. Her face lit up when she realized she was smelling something delicious.

"Daddy and I made lasagna." Diana announced proudly.

"I knew you would end up being delayed, So I picked up the kids from Monroe and Rosalie, and got some stuff to make lasagna and salad." Nick explained. "Diana was sweet enough to insist on helping. It's in the oven now, should be done in about fifteen minutes"

Adalind smiled at the care and thoughtfulness of her husband. And of course her daughter.

"Thank you so much, both of you." She gave Diana a kiss on her head, then pulled Nick to her to kiss his lips. "I love you both so much."

"I love you too, mommy." Diana said with a bright smile.

"Love you too." Nick said, pressing his lips to Adalind's feet. "Now get changed into something more comfortable and Diana and I will set the table."

Adalind felt deeply blessed. After all the pain and suffering she had been through. (Most of which was Sean Reanrd's fault.) She finally could have a home filled with warmth and love.

And a very sexy man who was also thoughtful, considerate and kind.

What more could anyone possibly want.

Her stomach to that moment to growl loudly with hunger.

Apparently, at the moment, the more she wanted was food.

She walked out seeing her husband placing their son in his high chair and the lasagna floating out of the oven and laying center of the table.

"Thank you Diana." Nick said, still adjusting Kelly in his chair.

It might have been chalked up to the fact that strange things had been happening around Nick for years, that he had quickly adjusted to his stepdaughters powers.

Adalind was grateful, it helped make the transition from Sean's home to Nick's go smoothly.

"Can I toss the salad, now?" Diana asked.

"Go ahead." Nick nodded.

From the fridge came a number of vegetables, separating into bite size pieces without the use of a knife. They fell into a bowl, the uneatable bits went to the trash, and the bowl, along with the serving utensils landed next to the lasagna on the table.

Nick kissed his stepdaughter on the head, who beamed proudly.

The little girl really liked how affectionate her new daddy was. And how he liked her the way she was, and never tried to change her or control her.

And Diana really liked how her mommy was always smiling big around her new daddy. She had even told her mommy that one day. That she smiled more, was happy more.

"I'm very happy." She had said. "I have everyone I love in my life. I get to spend all of my non working time with those I love."

Then Adalind had looked at her daughter with concern. "You're happy too, honey? Right. You like it here with us?

"Oh, yes mommy. I like it here a lot. Daddy Nick has nicer friends than my other daddy."

Diana hadn't understood why her mommy and new daddy had laughed at that, but she liked them laughing. So she hadn't asked.

As they sat down at the table, Diana said, "Look mommy, no raw tomato, daddy said you are allergic. So we left them out of the salad fixings."

"My thoughtful little girl." Adalind smiled warmly to her daughter.

She gave her husband a loving look. The things he remembered always made her feel so cherished.

Dinner was eaten. The conversation mostly involved trying to convince Kelly not to throw his food across the room, but it was still a very pleasant meal.

After, Nick and Diana cleaned the kitchen, while Adalind bathed Kelly.

"He got more food on himself then he did his mouth." Diana commented.

"Babies are like that." Nick said. Handing her a washed dish that she tried and floated to the cupboard. "Some adults are like that too" He added. Thinking of a few officer's in his precinct.

With the kitchen and Kelly cleaned, they decided to spend the next couple hours till bedtime playing a game.

Nick learned Diana could be as ruthless as her mother.

"You keep sending my guys back to the beginning."He said in mock outrage.

"Sorry" The little girl just giggled.

Adalind just shook her head at her husband and daughter's antics.

Soon it was time for bed.

Once the kids were settled and drifting off to sleep, Adalind said to Nick, "Thank you again for taking care of dinner and the kids."

He pulls his wife into his arms. "You don't need to thank me. This is a marriage, a partnership. We're in this together now, till death do us part. Remember. It's my job as your husband to take on whatever needs to be done. We both have careers that we love. Sometimes your's is going to take up a lot of time, and sometimes it will be mine. That's why we have each other."

Adalind felt her eyes start to sting. Then she caught a mischievous smile start to emerge on Nick's face.

"But if you were insistent on thanking me, I'm sure we could come up with a few things."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered huskily, "I am very insistent."

Adalind giggled as Nick picked her up and tossed her on the bed, landing on top of her and kissing her senseless. Moaning with pleasure, her last coherent thought for for the night was,

Life is good. Very good.


End file.
